Proposition: Morganville Highschool
by AnjuUchiha
Summary: Claire Danvers was first asked to teach three students at Saturday School. But later she ends up as Shanes new "little sister" even though she is older than Alyssa...will the Proposition he gave her ever turn into something well... more?
1. Beginning

I do not own Morganville Vampires. Shane and Claire Romance :3Enjoy… please. O.o

CHAPTER 1_

Claire walked quickly to room 101. Balancing the heavy chemistry and Calculus books in one hand, she check the time on her phone with the other. As usual, she is on time. But why, she wondered, did the principal ask me, a 16 year old senior, to teach 18 and possibly 19 year old idiot seniors? She stopped at the door and took a deep breath. Only two hours of this… she thought hopefully, then I can go and study for the finals. She opened the door and looked around.

Well, only three students… this can be easy. A girl with black hair and pale skinned was listening to her iPod and tapped her black combat boots to the music. Gothic… Eve Rosser, no doubt. The next boy had blonde hair, blue eyes like herself, and tapped his worn-out looking guitar pick to random beats on the desk. Michael Glass, definitely. The last boy was in the back of the class, looking out the window, obviously bored. Shane Collins. Girls would find him hot, with his brown hair and eyes and well built body, but Claire wasn't one of the usual girls. No, she was more smarter, quicker, and definitely more nervous.

Michael noticed her first. "Hey, you here for Saturday detention too?" he asked. Huh. Claire was right, they are idiots. All three looked at her. She cleared her suddenly dry throat and swallowed. "No, I'm your teacher for the day." "Bullshit," said Shane, sitting up and smirking, "you're what, 15?" Claire stood taller. "16, numbskull." She said. Too many times had this conversation happened… "Big difference." He stood up to leave, but Claire slammed her books down on the empty desk, hard. They all jumped and Shane stared at her. "Please, sit down. I would so much rather be at home doing my own thing than be here teaching jerks like you who think they can get by with looks." Eve smirked at Shane, who sat down.

"Nice," said Eve, "So, teach, whatcha teaching us today?" Claire sorted through the books until she came by a liture book of her favorite. "Shakespeare, and his works." Shane groaned loudly, and Michael shot him a look. "Okay, Shane if you would rather, we can do Chemistry, or Calculus." Claire said. Shane sulked. "Shakespeare…" he grumbled. Claire smiled brightly and the boys were momentarily dazzled. "Great, because it is too early for me to teach math." Claire immeadietly started her lesson and amazingly, they paid attention. Since they are good, Claire thought, I can let them leave early. "Okay, lets finish this clip before I dismiss you." She went on Youtube and clicked vs Shakespeare. At the end, they were laughing. "Alright, you guys can leave. Papers please." She collected them and Shane made his into an airplane and tossed it out the window. Claire was mad.

"Shane…" she said slowly, "Go get it." The window was four feet above the ground, she noted. "Make me," he smirked. "Okay." Claire gave him a good shove, and as off guard and unbalanced as he was,Shane fell out. Eve was laughing and Michael was trying not to. "What the hell?" Claire looked out. Oops… he landed in the mud puddle. "Ah… In _that_ case Shane, your excused from turning in your paper." Claire slammed the window shut and collected her books. "Nice, teacher." Eve said with an approving smile. I smiled a little back. "Thanks."

MONDAY

Claire had an alright day so far, but she was on her guard most of the time. Shane can attack any moment… as she walked home, she eased up just a little…

Enough not to hear someone walk up behind her and shove her into the ally. She dropped her backpack and turned to her attacker. "Shane!" she groaned. He still looked mad. "You are in so much trouble." I dully noted the ally was oddly clean, hardly any trash tossed in, and no graffiti. "Yeah, its sunset, and I need to hurry home." Claire tried to grab her bag, but he intercepted and held it above him. "Nuh uh." Oh, _come on!_ Claire jumped for it, but never quite made it. As she made another jump for it, his arm wrapped around her waist, pinning her against him in the most uncomfortable way. "Sh-Shane.." Claire whispered, scared. Oh god!

"Calm down," Shane said. What… the… hell? "I have a proposition for you, dear Claire." He continued. Claire swallowed. "If you let me treat you like my little sister, I will never torture you, harm you, or let anyone ever do that to you." Oh… "What about Alyssa?" Claire asked reasonably. "She's getting too old for me to take care of. Not like you." He looked into Claires eyes. "A-Alright. Please walk me home? Or carry me on your back and run, because there is not much sun left." Claire said. Shane did just that, and for once, Claire smiled.

Then… the fire happened and Alyssa died. Shane and his parents packed up and fled.

**Rate and review, whatever that means. This is my first time writing, so please tell me the truth. _ Also, tell my your ideas of what should happen. (PS, that allyway leads to Myrnins Lab. :D) Thank you! ~~~ANJU**


	2. Meeting

**I do not own Morganville or the Vampires. :3 **

**CHAPTER TWO_**

_**Shane's POV**_

In the distance, I saw my nightmare. Morganville. The only scary thing about this is, I'm returning willingly. No vampire flashing its fangs, nor am I in a bodybag. It's been almost a year since my parents and I fled. Alyssa didn't make it out of the fire. I pray to God she didn't wake up, and felt the fear and pain I had.

My family packed what we had left and ran away. Soon, my mom started to… remember. I was high, and my dad was drunk, like usual, when we found her body in the bathtub… wrists cut and all the life out of her open eyes. My dad sobered up and I kicked the drugs when the "lawyers" offered us our non-existant insurance. Blood Money.

I shook my head in disgust as I walked through the streets, stained here and there. _Only one reason your going back, Shane, _I recall my dad's voice saying not six hours ago,_ Is to scout the place, tell me where the leeches are hiding. Give me the go… and we will take back Morganville. Not for us, for your sister and mother._ I called up Michael Glass, my best friend after that.

Turns out, his parents left also and he needs help with rent. Eve Rosser lived there now, also. There was an odd edge to his voice when he said there was one room left… who was the other resident?

I opened the gate and up the steps to the Glass House. I rang the doorbell and Eve opened it. She squealed and suddenly I was attacked with hugs and gothness. God. "Oh my God Shane you're here!" she said, "It was boring without your jackass-ness!" I had a response to that one already. "Yeah, I missed your gothness and dead-like appearance." She flipped me off and held open the door, grinning. "Your door is up the stairs, first door on the right."

After unpacking, I remembered something. "Hey, Eve, who is the last person who lives here?" No response. I'm guessing she went to work or something. As I went downstairs, I saw Michael got an Xbox 360. Immeadietly I started playing for God knows how long.

I didn't notice the door opening and closing. Finally I paused the game in mid action of blowing up a zombie and looked around. I saw a backpack that wasn't on the the kitchen counter as it swung closed. I got up slowly and quietly and heard the fridge opening and pans clattering on the stove. Opening the swinging door, I saw a girl, pixie hair, more curves than I last saw her.

"Claire?" I asked, frozen. She turned around and her eyes widened. Her clear blue eyes… She was obviously frozen as I was. "You… returned to Morganville?" She whispered, not sure. "Yeah." I said, walking over and hugging her. I remembered my proposition to her and tried to clear my head of sinfilled thoughts. Shes my "little sister", Collins!, I thought, stop those guyish thoughts! She hugged back. "You really missed a lot. I'm in college now, Monica is back-" she stopped and paled as she saw the anger flare up in my eyes as I tightened my grip on her. "O-Ow.." she whispered. I let go and stepped back. "S-Sorry Claire." I said, looking away.

Claire was silent. I finally looked at her. Her eyes were full of sympathy and understanding. "Don't worry, Shane." She smiled. It took my breath away for some reason. She never smiled at anyone like that. Not seductively.

"So…" I said, trying to fill the silence. Claire turned her back to me and started making dinner. Tacos! I walked over and started helping.

Michael came down and yawned, hair a mess. "Sup." Michael said, punching me on the shoulder. "Dude, were you really asleep?"

Michael shrugged. I shook my head and kept chopping onions. A little while later Eve came home. "TACOS!" She yelled and all I saw was a blur of gothness as she ran in the kitchen, smelling of coffee and made a taco fast. Claire held her hands up in surrender and backed up.

"Easy there…" Claire said. I noticed a small scar on her arm. "Claire, what happened?" I asked, and Michael and Eve looked away. "Uh, we got to go… somewhere else." Eve grabbed Michael and they both practically fled. Claire…

Her expression was unreadable. "Claire…" I said in a lower voice, walking slowly to her, "What happened?"

"I-It was a month ago… nothing importaint." She moved to leave but I grabbed her scarred arm and held it up for expection. Looks like a knife wound…

"Answer." I demanded. Don't get me wrong, I'm not usually easy to get mad, but the thought of someone hurting my Claire just caused the anger to boil up and explode. My Claire…

"It was at college. Monica and her friends…" she continued, but all I heard was nothing. My vision got red, and I stared at her intensely. She paled and stopped talking. Monica Morrell, BitchQueen of Morganville… She killed my real sister, and now she's hurting my new one.

She will pay.

**Ya ya, it wasn't as good as I planned, but hey, we need to begin somewhere, right? Please review, give ideas, before I decide to make stupid plots and accidently kill off all the characters, or worse. O.o Kidding. Just tell me your opinion, alright? CLAIRE AND SHANE FOREVER! (ps, should there be a little claire and another character?)**


	3. Pervert!

**Thanks to those of you who told me your ideas! I will work up to it. I do not own anything. P.S. Michael or Myrnin? **

* * *

><p>Claire stared, horrified. He was serious about it! "Shane, don't! I can handle myself!" He gave her a wicked and cruel grin. "Oh yeah, you really can." he said sarcasticly. "Oh yeah?" Claire retorted, words spilling out of her mouth, "I learned how to handle myself since you just packed up and left me alone!" Soon Claire regretted it as she saw pain fill his eyes. Then his eyes hardened.<p>

Shane didn't say anything. That's probably what hurt her the most. He just grabbed his four tacos and left the kitchen. Alone, Claire took a deep trembling breath and fell to her knees. It was too overwhelming for her to see Shane. It just broke her when she saw how mad he was at her, at himself. After a few moments, Claire got up and examined the kitchen.

Dishes piled in the sink, peices of meat on the counter. _Oi,_ Claire thought,_ I don't want to bother Eve or Michael..._ Last time she did...

She shuddered._ Eve threw a shoe at her, Michael stared at her and said, "You know I am the owner, wench." he grinned and Claire rolled her eyes. Morons._

Twenty minutes later, she ate her second taco. _Well,_ _I guess I should study. Then shower and go to bed and never wake up. _She studied her elements and then walked up the stairs to take a shower. As she passed by Shanes room, she heard small noises. Curious, she stopped and listened closely. _Moaning!__ Oh my Gods,_ Claire thought,_ Is he really- Is he actually-?_ Her mind refused to comprehend the thought.

As Claire walked away to the bathroom, Shane finally whispered in his dark and private room, "Claire."

**_RANDOM FLASHBACK_**

_Claire sat in her graduation tophat and gown. "Congratulations class of 2011!" the principal yelled and we all cheered and tossed out hats into the air. Claire felt empty, somehow. Shane was gone... When she got news of that, Claire ran to her room and sobbed. Then, Monica bullied her. "Your supposed to protect me..." muttered Claire looking up at the clear sky as the hats fell, "You promised..."_

**_Shane_**

**_I looked at the sky. Claire would be graduated by now. My dad punched me in the arm. "Stop thinking about that Renfield. If she's lucky, she's dead by now." Anger boiled in me. "Shut up, Frank." I said through clenched teeth. NO. I KNOW she isn't dead. I feel it... I looked in my wallet. $300 bucks. I saw a little jewlery store with silver necklaces on sale. I walked across the street and opened the door. The bell jingled and a lady, mid 50's, looked up. "Oh hello sir! Something for the missus?" What was I doing? "Uh- Yeah. I'm going to see her soon"-hopefully- "and I want to get her something nice." The lady brightened up. "Oh, young love!" She said dreamily, remembering stuff. Heat flared in my face. "N-No, it isn't like that-" "Oh hush sunny. Here, does this look suitable?" She said, opening a black velvet box with black silk inside. In the silk laid a beautiful small silver cross necklace. Claire... "Yeah. How much?" I asked, taking out my wallet. "For you, sunny? It's free. Go be with your love." She said, putting the box in a bag and handing it to me. I opened my mouth to object but she shushed me. "Go go." No use arguing... I took the bag and gave her a small smile and left._**

* * *

><p>Clean, Claire put on her robe and went into her bedroom. Still blushing over her dark discovery, Claire started brushing her short hair. Then, she rummaged through her drawers and grabbed her panties and nightgown, which was black and dark blue. Then she dropped her robe and began getting dressed... then the door opened.<p>

_**Shanes POV:**_

I swore I heard something... My thoughts drifted to Claire at the wrong time. Odd, usually it takes longer. Putting on my briefs, I laid on my bed and listened to Marylin Manson. I must have drifted off to sleep, because I suddenly dreamt that Claire was in her bed, sleeping. A vampire was approaching her, fangs down. I suddenly sat up and dashed to Claires room, half awake. I burst through her door. "Clai-" I stopped at the scene before me. Claire was in the middle of putting on her panties. Oh... Suddenly she turned three shades of red and screamed. "**GET OUT PERV!**" she lunged for her robe to cover her, and I stepped out and shut the door, eyes wide. Michael came out of his room. "What happened?" He demanded.

"I- I- Uh..." I couldn't form the words._ I saw Claire naked._ Michael must have figured it out and his eyes widened. "Oh... you... PERVERT!" He exclaimed. I went to my room and locked my door and the image kept coming in my head over and over. Oh my God!

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, Shane's a perv. Poor Claire. :( Eh, review, PLEASE. Who should feel something for Claire? Myrnin or Michael? Thank you, HoodedMystery for your input. Shane's jealousy shall be the greatest thing I can write! ~~~Anju<strong>


	4. Sleep

**I do not own Morganville Thanks, Hooded Mystery! Myrnin will be the character. (I liked him more anyways.)**

* * *

><p>Claire tossed and turned all night. <em>Omg Shane saw me naked!<em> Suddenly, she felt another presense. She quickly turned on her lamp and saw Amelie, cool and controled. "I can tell you are troubled." She said, filling in the silence. "Yeah... your in my room. What is it, Amelie?" Claire said, sitting up, focused. In answer, Amelie held out a box. In it held the Founder's protection bracelete. "A-Amelie..."Claire began but fast as light, Amelie put it on Claire. Claire tugged on it, but to no avail.

"No, Amelie!" Claire groaned. She wasn't ready. "You already swore your loyalty to me. Please, don't take it off. It will only hurt more." Then, like that, she was gone. Claire felt tears well up. She knew she had to protect this house, but Shane hates vampires. _Oh yeah,_ Claire thought darkly,_ Wait until he meets your boss and finds out what you do._

Claire gritted her teeth in anguish and laid down, hoping sleep would catch up.  
>Slowly, it did.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Myrnin:<em>**

I worked fast. I know I can find a better formula for this! Claire, my little human assistant, found a small breakthrough not two hours ago. I gently laid out the ice crystals and paced the room in blurs. When will it be dry? I collapsed against the bookshelf and closed my eyes, trying to remain normal- HA!

I started laughing. Then I sobered up when hunger hit me. I staggered to my chest and opened it. No more blood packets left! I found the stupid electronic thingy Claire gave me and punched in Claire's number. "Lo?" I heard her mumble. "No, it ISN'T Lo! Go to the blood bank and get me some blood packets girlie!" I practically shouted. Her sigh rattled the phone. "You know, it is 4 in the morning, I have class at 7, and have to be at your lab until 8. Goodnight." she hung up. I snarled and threw the phone. I unlocked the door and opened a portal to her room. She was already asleep. I shook her like a madman. "Neh!" she groaned.

"Come on." I dragged her to the portal and into the lab. She rubbed her eyes and fully adjusted to the situation. "Your kidnapping me!" she yelled flailing. "You are my assisstant. Now, go get me a blood bag you stupid mortal!" "Myrnin! I'm in my nightgown!" I paused and looked her over, seeing far more than I thought. I closed my eyes. "Yes, well, put on something will you?" I turned my back to her. I worked fast and later Claire came in a sweatshirt and jeans. She put on my Bunny slippers. "Hey thoe are-" I stopped when I saw her gaze. She left and the ice crystals dried finally. I took them and the result was much faster and longer lasting. Claire came back after twenty minutes and tossed me the small ice chest.

I shouted with joy and took her into my arms. How did modern people say thankyou? I kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened. I felt her stiffen. "What?" I said pulling away. "Why the hell did you kiss me?" She exclaimed. "Isn't that how modern people say 'thank you'?" "NO!" Whoops.

"Ah, in that case, take the day off today."

* * *

><p><em><strong>12 PM<strong>_

_**Claire**_

Claire slept. _No class today, I'm too tired..._ Claire started dreaming of Shane.

They were in a meadow, the sky was purple and pink, the stars aligned in bright blue swirls. "Tonight is beautiful..." Claire said. Shane brushed his hand on the back of her neck. "Not as beautiful as you, my love." She blushed and looked away as he leaned in to kiss her. "Shane..." she whispered, biting her lip. His hand traveled over her shoulder, down her side. "You are all I can think about." He whispered in her ear. "Claire, I lo-"

Claire sat up. Her eyes were wide. Oh god! She heard a faint knock at her door. "Claire?" It was Shane. "We... we need to talk."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry, a little short. I need ideas, peeps! Please review, and if you like my work, read Dark Angel. Thank you!<br>~~~~~Anju Uchiha**_


	5. The Talk

**I Don't own Morganville. Thank you guys for the reviews! It encourages me to write more. AliceTheVampire1 I will include more Michael and Eve. Meow.**

* * *

><p>Claire took a deep breath and got out of bed. She was in an overlarge tee-shirt her dad gave her and it went below her knees. She ran a hand through her hair and took a hesiant step toward the door. "I know your awake, Claire. Please, open the door." Not trusting her voice, Claire did what Shane said. She opened it a crack and Shane stared at her through his dark brown eyes intensely. As if he was seeing her naked again.<p>

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Can I come in?" he asked finally, his voice hoarse. "That may not be a good idea." Claire said shakily. "Right, right. So, listen, umm... what happened last night... I didn't mean for that to happen So, I'm sorry. You shouldn't get any ideas just because I saw you. I'm in no way attracted to you- aw fuck." He trailed off as he saw Claire's eyes fill with tears.

She shut the door and locked it and leaned against the door and gritted her teeth, the tears falling silently. "Claire- Claire! I didn't mean it like that!" He knocked loudly. "Come on Claire, open the door!" "Go away!" She finally said, voice cracking near the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael-<strong>

I'm a ghost. Yeah, seems impossible, but it is true. Oliver tried to turn me. Didn't work out. Now I am a ghost until 6 and it sucks. I can't leave the house, my best friend thinks I am a vampire. So, floating around I hear some noise.

"Go away!" I heard Claire yell, her voice cracking. Drifting up the steps, I see Shane rattling the door knob and knocking, trying to reason with her. "Claire, Please!" He said. I pass through him angrily. What did the asshat say now? he shivers and just collapses against the door. He banged his head once. "Claire, remember my proposition to you?" Silence.

I drift into Claire's room and there she is, the same angle Shane is in. Her eyes are closed and she breathes through her mouth gently. Tear tracks stain her cheeks. "Your my little sister, Claire. It's wrong of me to see you like that. It really is. So- you know why I have to do this." Claire clenched her small fists in anger. She obviously knew something. I pass through her once. "Michael," she breathes quietly. She knows. She found out when she came down for a random Coke and she saw me go back to incorpral form. We have a small code: One pass yes, two for no. I passed through her once. Then I did a small pattern of it. _Are you okay?_ Claire nodded._ We will talk in private soon, alright? Right after I go back to normal._ Claire nodded again._ Talk to Shane._ Claire cleared her throat. "It's alright Shane. I understand. Just... let me get some sleep..."

Shane said quietly, "Can I tuck you in?" Claire grinned for a second. "Sure, whatever _Big Brother_." She stood up and unlocked the door and opened it. I floated in one corner and watched as Shane entered and Claire laid in bed. He tucked her in just as her eyes closed. She was out like a kissed her forehead gently, and left, closing the door silently behind him. I left as well.

Eve was at work, so I just floated in her room. Such a mess...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Claire's dream<strong>_

_I was floating... on a small cloud. But clouds dont have flowers... I fell through and landed on air a few feet from the ground. It was foggy. Vampires approached me through every tree. Why am I in a graveyard? I tried running, but I was chained to a gravestone. Alyssa's gravestone. I tugged and tugged on the chain, but I couldn't get free. The vampires kept approaching slowly. Getting closer... and closer... Then, the darkness was consuming me, choking me. Looking up wishing to see the stars as my last memory, they got brighter, and brighter. Out from the brightness, stepped out Shane._

_He cut off my chains and carried me out of there. "Shane," I whispered as the darkness started growing again, "I'm scared."_

_"Don't be," He said, smiling warmly at me, "I promised I would protected you. No one will ever harm you, no one will ever, ever, ruin us." He held me tighter and buried his face in the hollow of my neck. Clinging to him, I whispered, "No one, Shane. I will always protect you. With my last breath." I heard him chuckle lowly as we emerged into complete light. The ocean was lapping at my feet as he set me down on the soft white sand. "Yes, Claire, you are right." He gathered me in his arms and kissed me with such passion, I felt a light growing in me that will never fail._

_When we looked in eachother's eyes, we saw not fear, or despair that showed in everyones eyes in Morganville, but happiness and trust._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's a little mushy but what's a good story without these awesome dreams? XD Please review, and I promise there will be more Michael and Eve. Tell me what you think. ~~~~~Anju Uchiha<strong>


	6. Remembering

**I do not own Morganville or the Vampires. :3 Author Note PLEASE READ: After the proposition, it was two weeks until the fire happened. You will see why**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FlashBack~<strong>_

_Shane dropped Claire off at home and sprinted to his. He lived two blocks away, so it wasn't long until he reached his gate. He hurriedly opened it and stepped inside. Shane bolted the door closed and saw Alyssa crying. "Lyss, what's wrong?" Shane asked, worried. He sat next to her. "D-Dad is drunk again." Anger swelled up in him. "He left to the bar. But he hit mom." She sobbed out. He hugged her then went to check on her. She laid asleep in bed, a bruise swelling up on her cheek. That bastard!_

* * *

><p><em>At school, he saw Claire. She looked somewhat happy. She was gazing into the sky in a dreamy way. He walked up to her and grabbed her books. She snapped out of her thoughts. "Hey!- Oh, hi Shane." she said. "Hey Claire. We have the same classes, so I'm going to carry your books." Shane said. "I can carry them myself." said Claire irritated. <em>

_"Nope." The bell rang and he started walking. "Hey!" Claire said, following. Mainly the day was like that. Claire mad at Shane for treating her like a 5 year old, Shane glad to have someone to take care of. Then Shane got his usual round of dirty notes from Monica._

_He was searching for Claire when he was pulled in the closet. "What the-" he was interrupted when he was being kissed. Claire? He thought it was her and began making out with her. Then the light turned on and he felt his insides go cold. Monica. "Your an awesome kisser." she breathed, kissing him again. He pulled away. "Listen, Monica-" he was cut off when she felt her hand pulling down her zipper. He paled and shut off the light, and closed his eyes. _

_Within moments, he was breathing heavily through his nose and released a small groan. Monica giggled. "Your so hug-" suddenly the door opened and the light poured in. His eyes snapped open and looked at the intruder. Claire stood there her eyes wide. "Beat it, freak." Monica snapped and Claire fled. Damn it, Shane thought, zipping up his pants and running after Claire. But she was gone._

_The next day, Shane pulled Monica to the side. "Listen, I want to call it quits." He didn't sleep well at all last night; he kept tossing and turning, his stomache doing flip flops. "What?" Monica growled. Then she smiled. "You're just playing, right? Ha ha, very funny Shane." she giggled. "No, Monica, I'm serious." He said, straight faced. _

_Monica's eyes flared. "You will regret this, Collins!" she hissed and walked away. Then Shane went in search for Claire._

* * *

><p><em>Claire was in a horrid mood. Shane wouldn't stop treating her ten years under her age, and to top it off, he saw his... thingy. Claire shuddered. She was too young to see that! And <strong>Monica<strong> doing that to him. It was disgusting! "At least I'm alone now," she said to herself and sat down under a tree, in the shade. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes._

_As she dozed off, her brain was working out her emotions. Anger, pain, grossed out, and a small bit of... jealousy? Her eyes snapped open. No no, not for Shane Collins! He was way out of her league! The only reason he pays attention to me, she thought, is because I'm now his "little sister"... wait, how old was Alyssa? 15, 16... She was the same age as her!_

_She shook her head. And Alyssa was still a sophmore. Claire was a senior. How the hell does that make her "younger" in Shanes eyes? **Maybe,** she thought darkly and subconciously, **he likes older women.** Claire shot to her feet, her heart hammering in her chest._

_"No no," she said aloud, "Stop that." _

_"Stop what?" said Shane, coming up from behind her. She turned around and backed up slowly, clutching her books. "Why are you backing away from me?" he sounded a little hurt._

_"I- Uh..." she thought fast. "I saw you! With Monica! And she was... ya know!" she said quickly. She stopped. "Yeah... I know. You shouldn't have seen that. I'm sorry." "Sorry for what?" Claire asked stupidly. Shane frowned._

_"Stop with the mind games, you brain ninja." Suddenly she was in his arms and he spinned her. Against her will, she grinned. Shane smiled- sure it was full of edges and somewhat dark- but it was sweet. Is it odd that she finds that sweet?_

* * *

><p>~<strong><em>Out of Flashback~<em>**

* * *

><p>Shane recalled the whole thing. He stared at the ceiling. He thought about it almost everyday. He regretted the closet thing. Not because Alyssa died- but because Claire had to see that.<p>

In a way, they were even. She saw his and he saw hers. But does she remember that?

She did.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, sorry, but thanks for your support! This chapter was to help make the story make more sense. Any ideas for the next chapter? Review please! (I need two to update a new chapter.) ~~~Anju Uchiha<strong>


	7. Bubbles

**Thank you guys for your support on this! I don't own Morganville or its undead residents.**

* * *

><p>Claire, back from a long day at college and work, started a bubble bath. She sighed softly as the rose scent filled her nose. <em>Well, I'm glad to be back on good terms with Shane again,<em> she thought,_ but I feel it is kind of… what's the word? Tense._

She took off her clothes and piled it neatly on the toilet seat and climbed in. Sinking, she groaned softly as her muscles uncoiled at the warm water's magical touch. Scrubbing with her sponge and Dove soap, she heard a knock. "I'm taking a bath," she said. The door opened and she yelped and sunk lower into the tub as she saw Shane enter. "God, you take _forever!_ I need to get ready for my date with Laura." He opened the bathroom drawer and took out the comb.

"Hey, Perv! I'm taking a bath here!" Claire said, feeling her face heat up. He gave her a quick wolfish grin as he started combing his hair. "I can see that." He said, turning away from her slightly. "That is girl code for get out!" she said, flicking suds at him. "Yeah yeah, hold on." He finished combing. "Uh- by the way," he said, glancing back as he headed out and gave her another wolfish grin, "Nice undergarments." He shut the door as Claire screamed.

**Eve**

I finished pulling shots and took off my apron. "I'm going home now," I announced over the counter to the other people working, "Bye." With my keys in hand, I walked out the college. I got looks as I walked past people, but hey, who else is completely awesome with their clothes besides _moi?_

"Tonight," I said to myself as I clambered into my Cadillac, "Tonight, I make a move on Michael." But, I know I won't. I end up chickening out and going to my room. Besides… I see the way he glances at Claire, my best friend, sometimes when he thinks no one is looking.

But I'm not jealous. Claire isn't into the romance with guys. I hope she isn't, at least. I checked the review mirror as I see a car behind me. Human's. Plus, I see the little attachment between her and Shane, the jackass.

But still… the thought of Claire and Michael, wrestling in bed… I almost missed the stop sign. Slamming the breaks, I close my eyes, calming down. Claire know I like Michael, she wouldn't do that. I pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. Resting my forehead on the steering wheel, I get my emotions back into its original slots.

I got out and locked the car while walking to the front door fast. It's a habit in Morganville, even if you aren't in the dark. Shane unlocked the door for me and smiled. "Do you know how much I enjoy your company?" he asked. Oh God. "You're not getting the car." I said, maneuvering my way around him. "Please? I have a date!" "With Claire? I that case, yeah!" I said hopefully. He looked at me as if I was crazy. "No… with Laura." My face fell. Damn! "Fine… be back before midnight…" I muttered throwing the keys at him.

**Michael**

Know this: I am not a pervert. But seeing Claire looked pink and happy in a bubble bath made me want to stay and watch. Carefully keeping my distance, I watched as she scrubbed, humming her favorite song. Maybe I should tell her… It sucks being a guy. I really like Eve, and I know she likes me too, but something about the way Claire can be so _clueless _is just…

Look, this town is tainted, with the sins and blood of the secret we all try to ignore. Claire is just one big- or tiny- puffball of innocence. That's why I dislike Shane. How he can be so close to her without the urge to drag her to the room. Actually, I think he does have to resist the urge, whether he knows it or not.

I'm the only one who knows about the truth about his Proposition. _"I really like her," Shane said, "But not enough to want to… ya know…" I snorted, spilling my soda, "Yeah." Then I saw Eve, all gothic. I think that was when I first started liking her. _

_Immediately I focused on Shane. "She's so innocent and smart. And, she looks like she can handle her own weight in a fight if she has to." Claire fighting… It may seem dumb, but it actually scared me. "I have a plan." He said. "That's a first," Eve said joining in, "Spill."_

**_Claire_**

Pervert, pervert, pervert! Claire thought that over and over as she scrubbed. Shane walking in on her... she just started feeling comfortable with Shane again and BLAM! In he walks...

He said he has a date... with that Laura chick... Maybe I should date someone... She laughed at the idea. Who would want to date her?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, still a bit confusing, but I to save ideas for the next chapter. So, REVIEW. If you don't, so help me god I will…. Hehehehe… you don't wanna find out. :P Give me ideas on who Claire should date (NON VAMPIRE) In the review. Also, check out the Polls I set up if you read this story and Dark Angel! Please? ~~~~~Anju Uchiha<strong>


	8. Jealousy

**I do not own Morganville or the Vampires. :3 luvdavamps, I absolutely adore you! XD Because of your review, I can write more awesome chapters**

* * *

><p><strong>Shane<strong>

I picked up Laura at her place. It was small, well built with a white fence. Laura was sitting on the porch when I pilled up. She smiled and I couldn't help but think of Claire. She walked up and got in. The car filled with the scent of designer perfume. "So, where to?" she asked, eyeing me. "How about the bowling place?" I suggested, pulling onto the street. She wrinkled her nose like Claire as if she hated the idea. "No way! I'd so totally break a nail. How about... the drive in movies?" she asked in a low voice winking at me. I kicked myself mentally. Dumbass!

"Sure," I said, keeping my voice nonchalent, "we can do that." I stared driving in the direction of the sinful movie place. All I could think about the rest of the night as we... you know... I kept thinking about Claire. Especially in the bathtub... I had to literally turn away from her to prevent myself from possibly scarring her for life and joining her. And the whole time, I kept comparing her to Laura. Laura was the loud type, Claire seems like the quiet one, who would cry if she felt too much. Laura kept saying dirty things, Claire would probably blush or curl up in a corner and die if she said ONE of the things Laura was saying.

Afterwards, I rolled down the window so Eve wouldn't complain in the morning when she drove to work. Laura looked pleased and smiled grimly. "We should so go on another date sometime." she said while finding her bra. "Umm... yeah." I said. Rule 1 when on a date: don't get too clingy, or else she will invite you to meet the parents and the moms would get "ideas".

Driving home after dropping Laura off and making sure she got inside okay safely, I kept thinking more and more about Claire, how much I yearn to be with her, to make her laugh, to hold her. And I also remember other good times we've had... when I'd chase her around and tickle her until she was breathless. Breathless... thats how I feel around her.

But... I also know how Michael feels. My knuckles turned white as I gripped the steering wheel in anger. Michael Glass, . Always getting girls with just a quick smile, even if he doesn't mean to do it. I know he could draw in Claire if he wanted to. Sure, he is my buddy, but I can't stand the thought of him and Claire. _My Claire!_ I know he likes her too... and... Eve.

And Eve likes him. I smiled darkly as I pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine. "Well, there is an idea..." I said and chuckled.

* * *

><p>Claire was in the living room, brushing up on her studies. "Hey," I said, walking in and tossing the keys opn the table. She looked up and blushed, not saying anything. Her blue eyes were unreadable. Eve ran in and took the keys, then slemt me. "You smell of perfume and sex." Eve said, wrinkling her nose. Out of the corner if my eye, I saw Claire wince and duck her head into her books. "Yeah..." I said, not sure of what to say. Michael came down and sat next to Claire. He nudged her and smiled. That same smile he gives the girls! Bastard! "Hey Claire. You okay?" he asked. Claire shrugged, focusing on her text books. Eve dragged me into the kitchen. "Shane, help. I don't know how to get Michael!" she whispered feircely. I shrugged, knowing how this will work.<p>

"Well, I suggest getting him away from Claire." I said. Eve shook her head. "She's my best friend, I know she won't do that to me." I looked at her. "Yeah, but she is a confused little girl. You should still be cautious." To prove it, I opened the swinging silent door to show Michael whispering something to Claire, who tried not to laugh by keeping her face in her book.

Eve got pissed. "Claire, can I talk to you? Alone?" She asked the last part too harshly, Claire paled, but she stood up and followed Eve upstairs. Michael looked at me. "What?" he asked. "You know, Eve really likes you..." I said as if I was talking about the weather. "I know... I like her too."

"Then what's with you and Claire?" I asked. He looked at me, and remained silent. "You like Claire too. Don't... try to say otherwise!" Michael said quietly, standing up. I sensed a fight coming on. "You just stop toying with Claire, Michael, she isn't like any girls!" "No! She isn't! That's what I like about her! Look, I'm taking her out tomorrow, so shut up and deal with it!" Michael said, eyes blazing.

"You... you are?" Eve said from the top of the stairs. Michael closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Yes." Eve ran to her room and slammed the door. "What did I miss?" Claire asked, coming down. I guess she didn't hear. "Nothing." Michael said, eyes flickering to mine. I walked up to Claire and hugged her tightly. "Ah- Shane!" Claire said, voice muffled against me, "You smell like-" I let go and stepped back. "Yeah, Im going to take a shower. Not a bubble bath, like some people," I said winking at Claire and running upsitairs before the book hit me.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael<strong>

"Claire, can I... ask you something?" I asked as we were alone. Claire looked at me with her innocent blue eyes. I swallowed to moisten my throat. "Would you like to join me on a small date tomorrow?" I managed to get out. Claire's eyes widened. "But- Eve-" "Please Claire..." I gripped her shoulders and pulled her to me. Kiss her, a part of me thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you actually think I would make that happen in ONE chapter? :P Review please, and THANK YOU luvdavamps so much! I need 3 reviews or I will not update. Or I will, but leave a huge cliff hanger just to piss you off. xD Thank you, and check my profile and vote on a Poll I put up. Please. ~~~~~~~~Anju Uchiha<strong>


	9. Dream

**I Don't own Morganville. Thank you guys for the reviews! It encourages me to write more. **

* * *

><p><strong>Michael<strong>

Kiss her, a part of me thought. No, I shook my head and stepped back, I can't. Not with Shane so possessive. "Michael?" Claire asked, staring at me. "Sorry Claire. So, will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. Claire gnawed her lower lip. "What about Eve? She is my best friend..." I placed my finger on her soft lips. "I know." She wavered, then closed her eyes and nodded. I smiled. "Great." I walked away whistling.

**Shane**

After my shower, I put on my usual clothing of sweatpants and a regular shirt. I mostly got myself back together after that confrontation with Michael. She's my little sister, I told myself for the hundredth time, who cares who she dates? I do. I shook my head as I walked out the room and shut it. Whatever, I'll deal with it later. For now...

My stomache grumbled. Chili. Must eat. I went down the stairs and heard Michael whistling in the kitchen. Ignoring him, I went to the stove and poured myself a bowl. Michael was talking to himself as if no one was there. "Lets see... theres the theatures, or a resturaunt..."My heart sunk. Claire said yes?

"So... did you decide where to take her?" _so I can follow you tow_ I thought. Michael shrugged. "The movies, probably. A new movie came out so Im going to take her to see it. We will be back... Oh I don't know... 10?" It was all I could to to not sucker punch Michael and beat his face in.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I laid next to Claire. She gave me a small smile. "You don't have to do this." "Your my little sister, I have to." Claire had a nightmare and woke everyone up with screaming. She closed her eyes and nodded, and I felt her small soft hand slip through mine, interwining it. We were on opposite sides of the bed, yet it feels as if we were holding each other. Well, to me it did.<p>

Her deep breathing told me she was asleep. I closed my eyes and tried to do so also. After a while, I managed to, barely.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane's Dreams<strong>

_Uhg... Where am I? I sat up and shook my head. My head throbbed with a dull ache. I looked around, and I saw the sky was purple, with stars aligned in a blue swirl. The grass was really soft and green, with black flowers growing. In the distance, I saw Claire spinning with her arms spread, laughing as if nothing can harm her. I approached her slowly, taking in her beauty. She wore a thin white silk dress, and I could see almost everything. "Shane, I bet you can't catch me." Claire said, backing away, giving me of of her personal smiles she gives only me. I smiled and walked to her. She turned around and ran down a hill. I chased her, laughing as she saw I was catching up. I tackled her and as we fell, I held her against me and turned so she landed on me._

_Then when we landed safely, I rolled so I was on her. Trapped. She smiled up at me, her clear blue eyes pleased. "You win." she whispered. "Good. Now I can claim my prize..." I growled softly as I kissed her feverishly. I felt her shaking a little under me then she held the back of my neck there, preventing me from moving my head. I kept kissing her and she kissed me back. Then I felt her dress rise up._

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start. My God! I looked over, and Claire was gone. I checked the clock. <strong>7:30<strong> am. She already left for college probably. I was about to leave when I saw my soldier at attention. Oh come on! I groaned knowing who that was for. "Yo! Collins! Where are you?" I heard Eve yell. Oh, crap!

* * *

><p><strong>Claire<strong>

She went through her usual day, aceing tests, taking notes, and going about her day unnoticed. She couldn't get it out of her mind; Shane was holding her against him, whispering her name even in his sleep. She blushed lightly as she walked home at sunset. Maybe Shane would kiss her tonight- oh crap. She suddenly remembered her date with Michael and ran home. Michael was in the living room strumming his guitar. Eve was no where to be found. He smiled at her, making her melt a little on the inside. "Hey," he said, "Get ready, I'm going to take you to the movies." Claire nodded and dashed upstairs to get dressed in better clothes.

Later, she was ready and wearing her favorite top which was a midnight blue silk blouse that showed some curves, but not enough to be annouced "sluttish". Her jeans were black with little diamond flower pattern printed on her butt. She brished her hair, and noticed it did that flip most girls straighten their hair for.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she opened the door and went downstairs. Michael waited for her, and heard him inhale sharply. "Wow." he finally said. He held out his hand to her.

"Ready?"

Claire nodded, accepting his hand in hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane waited until they left. <em>Okay, follow, don't let them spot you, and try not to make too much noise if they end up kissing.<em> Shane nodded and opened the front door, and started following**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading! The poll will be taken down Febuary 4, 2012 at 5pm. Please vote. Review please! I need 4 to make a new chapter. ~~~~Anju Uchiha<strong>_


	10. Plan

**Shane**

This morning, when I found... something I would rather not discuss, Eve walked in and saw me. Well, _it._ "What..." she couldnt form words and she decided to scream instead and cover her eyes. "Oh my god Shane! What the hell is THAT for? Claire?"

I said nothing as she ranted on. I was already humiliated. She finished with, "And just wait until Claire finds out-" I gripped her shoulders. "Don't, please." She saw something- I don't know what, but she gasped.

"You... you dreamed- oh man, that is just priceless." She started laughing and I moved around her and went to my room. "You have to tell her. Or I will." She said as I closed the door. I stared at the ground for a moment. I... I can't stop fighting it.

I sagged against the wall and looked at the ceiling. A faint click told me Eve left for work. I do like Claire. Maybe more than I'm supposed to. And she's going on a date with Michael.

I banged my head against the wall. I can't help it if I loose control and hurt Michael. He could do anything- and she might enjoy it. I closed my eyes. What if she falls for Michael? What if she only sees me as her older brother? I couldn't live with that. I know.

I opened my eyes and got up. I'll follow them to make sure nothing bad happens. Cause something to happen if he tries to kiss her. Or...

Prevent them from _going!_ Perfect! And I have just the plan...

* * *

><p>I caught Eve just as she entered. "I need to tell you something," I said, grinning, "Its about Michael." That got her attention. "What? Is he okay?" I shook my head. We were alone, so I could say it freely.<p>

"Michael likes you." was all I said before she went ballistic.

She smiled and jumped around, laughing and screaming. Then she stopped. "But, what about Claire? They are going on a... date."

"Look, I want Claire, You want Michael. We have to prevent them from going." She nodded. "How?" I grinned wider.

* * *

><p>Michael came downstairs yawning at 5. Claire was battling Eve for the last cookie. Then, the plan went into action. Eve came out the kitchen to confront Michael.<p>

"Michael... I need to tell you something." she began. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her confused. She looked gothic today, her hair in pigtails and wearing purple leggings with a black skirt, topped off with a midnight blue blouse with skeletons and daggers on the back.

"What is it Eve?" he asked. "I like you. A lot. And I know you like me too." she stated. He looked pale. "E-Eve-" she waled up to him, leaned up, and kissed him. Claire clapped. I did also. Michael kissed her back, eyes closing. Well, that settles that. I looked at Claire. She was smiling. I walked to her and took her by the elbow and steered her into the kitchen. "Claire, look, I really like you." I said. Claire's eyes widened and I saw her blush. So... adorable. "I- I like you too, Shane."

I smiled a little and leaned down and kissed her. She's never kissed a guy before, I noted as she stiffened. Then she let her instincts take over and she kissed me back...

**Then I woke up from my dream.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh you thought! No no, Claire still has her date with Michael, yet to be written, and Shane still has to -like what Dakota-louise said- MAN UP! so, review please, and check out my new story Medieval Morganville. Heh~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Anju Uchiha<strong>


	11. Kiss

**Hahaha! Sorry I was feeling very evil, so now I will do the actual thing. Hehehe**

* * *

><p><strong>Claire nodded, accepting his hand in hers.<strong>

Michael smiled nervously and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the house. Shane was sitting at the top of the stairs, dressed in all black. He took a deep breath, and started following. _Okay,_ he thought, _make sure they don't spot you, moron. _

Claire got into the car and put on her seatbelt. Butterflies fluttered in her stomache. Michael got into the driver side and started the engine. "So, what would you like to do?" he asked, remembering the movies was closed today. She blinked and looked at him. "Uh, I... have no idea."

Michael looked nervous also. "Well, how about we go to a restaurant? Say..." he trailed off, thinking. Claire thought also. "Lilliana's Italian?" they both said at the same time. Claire blushed and looked away. "Sounds like an agreement." Michael said amused, pulling out of the driveway.

"I guess it is," Claire agreed. Shane saw the car leave and waited until they were a block away before jogging after it. Earlier, he planted Eve's phone in the car and placed his against his ear as he listened to the whole thing. Eve was in on his plan, but it was still hard of her to give him her phone.

He listened in silence. "So, how's your music coming a long? Any new songs?" Claire asked. Shane prayed to the nonexistant god for Michael to say none were of her. Sadly, not being a true catholic...

"Yes, actually. It reminds me of you. Its soft and sweet." Michael said. Shane's inner rage lit like a match. _Claire would probably be blushing about now..._ "Michael, thats really sweet of you!" Claire said, a smile in her voice. _Damn!_

"Not as sweet as you." Once again, Shane prayed for Michael not to kiss her hand. Once again...

"Good, we are here. Ready, Mademoiselle?" Michael asked. Claire chuckled. "Yeah, Michael." Shane heard them get out of the car, and he put his phone on silent and went into the bowling alley. Now, to wait.

* * *

><p>Michael kept Claire entertained and smiling, to his relief. Getting back in the car, full of delicious Italian, Shane immeadietly started listening again. "My god that was good.' Michael said. Claire groaned her agreement, full to the max. "Why must they have such good breadsticks and salads?" she said. Michael laughed.<p>

"Don't know." Shane sprinted back to the house. "So, why is Shane being so... weird around me?" he heard Claire asked. _Oh god no! _"I know why," Michael said. _Michael, NO! _Shane thought desperately as he hopped over the gate to the Glass House. "Yeah, Shane-"

"Wait, is this Eve's phone?" Claire's voice came through his phone crystal clear. _Oh CRAP!_ He hung up quickly and went inside the house and started the XBox as fast as gravity would let him.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, she must have forgot it," Michael said, focusing on the road. But Claire saw the Caller ID <em>SHANE!<em> hang up. _Sneaky perverted son of a-_

**"But yeah, Shane likes you." **Michael said, interrupting Claire's mental ranting of all the cursewords she could remember, which was a lot. "W-What?" Claire asked, wide eyed.

Michael pulled up into the driveway and shut off the ignition. "So- if you knew, why did you-" Michael grinned, making the words die in her mouth.

"**I like you too." **Michael said. Claire stared at him wide eyed. "But, you are Shanes, I can tell he marked you somehow. Thats why I went on a date with you, so I can have some alone time with you, and make Shane finally man up and admit his feelings for you." he explained casually.

Claire blinked. That... oddly makes sense. And she wasn't mad, not at all. They got out and Michael unlocked the door, letting her in first like a gentleman. Michael saw Shane playing video games, focusing on it way too much. "Hey," he said casually, pausing the game and nodding to them. Then... Michael did something Shane will always hate him for the rest of his life. Well, a little if not a lot.

Michael grabbed Claire, spun her around, and leaned down, kissing the spot right next to her lips, but Shane thought he was her first kiss. Shane growled and stood up, grabbing Michael and pulling him away from her. He was going to beat Michael into a pulp, but Michael said quietly, "Don't do that in front of Claire, bro. She knows you like her."

Shane went pale, and shoved him away. He looked at Claire who was staring at the floor. _I'm an idiot._

* * *

><p>Claire heard a soft knock on her door later that night. She couldn't sleep, she feared the nightmares that haunt her.<p>

She got up and opened the door a crack. Shane stood there, staring at her as if uncertain of what he should do. Finally he said, "Hey." Claire offered him a small smile. "Hey? Is that all you came to say?" butterflies fluttered again. She didn't forget what Michael said.

She held open the door. "Want to come in?" she asked. He shook his head. "Best if I don't." Claire shrugged and kept the door open as she sat on her bed. Shane battled himself for a moment and finally came in. He shut the door behind him, leaving the room in a soft glow the lamp beside her bed gave. Seems... romantic.

"Look, about what happened-" Shane began, then stopped when Claire looked at him. "It's okay Shane, you have an uber ego you can't contain. I understand that." Shane shook his head. He walked to her until they were only four inches apart. "No, Claire, that's... not it. I admit, I have feelings for you. I just can't stand you with other guys. I'm just... protective of you." he whispered as he tilted her face up and leaned down to her.

**Her eyes closed as he kissed her, sweet and passionate.**

* * *

><p><strong>THERE! Happy? xD No, not a dream, it's <em>REAL<em> this time. Muahahaha! I need 6 reviews to start a new chapter. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed it! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Anju Uchiha**


	12. Morning

**:D Thank you all for the amazing review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Her eyes closed as he kissed her, sweet and passionate. <strong>

Was Claire dreaming it? Was he actually kissing her? She was hesiant to respond. _It's okay,_ a part of her whispered. She kissed him back and she felt him give a low growl in approval. It made butterflies turn into dragons in her stomache.

He pulled away with a small gasp as he rested his forehead on hers, eyes closed. He's kissed other girls before, but this... it makes him feel as if it was his first kiss. No doubt hers. Shane didn't know how it happened, but suddenly they were kissing again, and his hands rested at her hips loosely. Then they traveled up her sides, slowly. Claire gave a small whimper and Shane moaned into her mouth. _Moaned!_

He pulled apart reluctantly from her and took a step back. Claire fell on her bed, knees melted. Shane looked at her. "So I can guess you feel the same way?" he asked, a hint of hope in his voice. Claire smiled, and Shane's heart melted. "I did feel something for you Shane, ever since you came back.

Shane laughed, mostly in surprise and nervousness. "Well you have one hell of a talent to hide it." He collaped on her bed. They slept in the same bed many times, (not intercourse) but this felt... different. More... lusty?

Shane wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and cupped her cheeks he kissed her, sweet and deliciously controlled.

* * *

><p><strong>In the morning, Claire refused to believe it was true.<strong>

Shane _kissed _her! The most nerdiest girl in Morganville! It seems as if it was a fairytale, and she half expected Eve to admit she was her fairy god mother, coming to grant her wishes. She laid her head on an extemely hard pillow. She couldn't open her eyes, fearing she would go blind with the blind light. She hit the pillow trying to fluff it, but the pillow sopke, "Ow! What the hell Claire?"

Claire's eyes flew open, and she regretted it a little. But the vision that awaited her was worth it. Shane was shirtless, _oh yes,_ and looking down at her with eyes that she could fall into. "Sorry, I thought you were a pillow..." Claire said meekly. Shane smiled.

"If a guy is your pillow, I don't want to know what your blanket is. Well, I kind of do." He winked at her and Claire squealed and flew out of the bed. Shane laughed and sat up. "Oh chill Claire, I'm kidding. Come here." He held out his hand and she slowly walked over and took it. He pulled her down on the bed fast, and climbed on top of her before she could react. Claire's faced turned a light pink. Shane smiled down at her. "You know... it is Monday. Eve and Michael are gone... you don't have college until tomorrow..."

Claire's eyes widened. "You wouldn't." Shane's grin got wider. "I have condoms in my wallet." Claire's reasonable half panicked. Her other half was pure hormonal, and screamed for Claire to go for it.

Shane leaned down and kissed her, and an idea sprung to her head. She kissed him back, and Shane let his guard down. She pulled his arm up and he fell to his side and she dashed out the door. "Oh this means war, JailBait!" Shane laughed and she ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Shane's voice was heard through the door, "I'll wait."

Claire's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she sank against the door, light headed. "Sorry, Claire. I enjoy watching you change colors. You're like a mood ring."Shane said. Claire smiled. "You can apologize for it by making breakfast." Hearing his footsteps receed down the hall, she let out her breath is a big _whoosh_.

She dreamed of it; being with Shane. She wanted him, more than she could think was possible. Getting up, she checked herself in the mirror. She looked alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Everything was perfect. Shane was her boyfriend, Eve and Michael got together, and Morganville felt... safe.<strong>

**Until Eve saw the Founder Bracelete Claire wore... _~Me: eating popcorn~ Omg what happens? ~ Shane: You have to write it, dumbass!~ Me:V.V That's it Shane, Claire catches you jacking off to your Playboy.~ Shane: :O NOOO!~ _**

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, sorry the chapter is short, I'm going out of ideas. Private Message me if you have ideas for what should happen. Review please! ~~~~~Anju Uchiha<strong>


	13. Shattered

**Bwahahaha! TIME FOR SOME MYRNIN TIME!**

* * *

><p><strong>To sum of Claire's day, it was plain horrible. Eve threw a fit about her Protector, who was the Founder, Michael was sort of understanding. Shane... he understood.<strong>

He took her hands in hers. "Tell me." He stared into her eyes. Claire swallowed and began. "Well, everyone needed protection from vampires, and ah... to protect myself, I had to sign a contract and _voila__! _I am now protected..." she trailed off.

Shane smiled a little. "What, I'm not protective enough?" he said softly. Claire smiled in returned. "I know you are Shane, but you can't protect me from everything." He pulled her onto his lap and she sighed and melted against him, inhaling his scent. "I know Claire, I try not to think about that too much." He kissed the spot on her neck that makes her shiver.

"I know, Shane. I promise not to get into too much trouble." Claire laid her head on his shoulder. His chest rumbled with a small chuckle. "That's a tough one for oyu, Jail Bait." Then he kissed her, and oh god she never wanted it to end.

Then Michael knocked on the door. "Someone's here for you, Claire." Claire got up with a groan and Shane held her hand. He had a certain look in his eye that made Claire want to climb into bed with him.

She winked at him and dashed downstairs before Shane could do anything. Myrnin, out of all people! He smiled. Well, if a insane vampire could. More like a Cheshire grin. "Ah, Claire I require your assistance. We ran out of the syringe and I need you to make more. I seem to have forgot where the supplies went..." he finished. Shane looked at her darkly.

"So, you work for a vampire? What is he talking about?" he asked quietly. Claire tried not to wince. "I help Myrnin find the cure for the vampire's sickness." Claire said softly. She heard Michael, Eve, and even Myrnin inhale sharply as Shane's eyes blazed. Claire stood to face him, scared, but acting fearless.

"Also, I wanted to apologize for kissing you, Claire. I thought it was-" Shane growled and Myrnin stopped.

"Shane, it wasn't at all what you're thinking, I swear-" Shane held up a hand. "I thought I knew you better, Claire. But now you're what I never thought you be. A fangbanger." Shane went upstairs and slammed his door shut.

Claire's world just... shattered. She slumped against the wall staring at nothing. She heard yelling, but it was all just a faint buzz in her head. _But now you're what I never thought you be. A fangbanger._ The... anger in his eyes, the pain...

* * *

><p><strong>Shane<strong>

I laid on my bed, blasting music in my headphones. I feel like such a jerk. I know Claire isn't a fangbanger, but something in me felt like it was true. She worked for _vampires_, the things that let Monica do whatever she want, which ended up killing my sister and ruining my life.

I closed my eyes, trying to forget. Instead of seeing my mother floating in the bathtub filled with her own blood, I saw Claire... her sweet smile... always having a little core of strength. My Claire... probably crying now, because I couldn't keep my stupid emotions in check. I paused the music.

"I thought it was how people today say 'thank you'! I didn't know!" said the bloodsucker- Merlin? "Well you- wait, Claire, where are you going?" Yelled Eve as she heard the front door slam shut. I dropped my headphones and opened my door and went downstairs, taking three steps at a time. "Where did she go?" I demanded. They shrugged. "Go after her, she's more likely to listen to you." Michael said, stepping aside.

I took off running. _Claire, where are you going?_

* * *

><p><strong>Im sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, and this chapter is short, BUT I NEED IDEAS! Feed me! xD Thank you, please review. ~~~~~~~~~~~~Anju Uchiha<strong>


	14. Jason

**I do not own Morganville! Sorry it took me so mlong, Hardly anyone gave me ideas. Dx**

* * *

><p>Claire ran until her head was hurting and her sides ached. She collapsed against a wall, breathing fast, tears streaming freely. Shane hated her… she never thought that possible… She took in a few gulps of air and finally lifted her head to see where she was.<p>

It was definitely in the abandoned part of Morganville; there was broken glass, the walls were covered in graffiti, and the buildings were old and worn down by sun, sand and wind. _Great,_ she thought, _How will I get home before the sun… went…_ her self lecture died in her mind as the sun disappeared behind a tall carpet mill building. She felt her pockets for, well, anything useful. She came out with a small pencil and her phone. Yes!

She checked the signal. No bars. _Damn you Morganville phone lines!_ She shut it and put it away. Then, she heard a small chuckle. "Shane?" she said, not daring to hope. "Not close, Claire." Then a skinny boy stepped from the shadows. "Jason!" she glared as he smirked at her. She backed up a few steps. Jason advanced slowly. "What the hell do you want? I told you Eve wants nothing to do with you." Claire said, heart racing. Jason grinned. "I have other plans right now. Lucky you, you're the first I get to test my plan on." He reached inside his jacket.

_Oh God he could kill me right now._ She thought horrified. Jason pulled out a gun. "Now," he said darkly, "Stop walking or I swear to god I will pull the trigger right into your skull." Claire's eyes widened and she froze. She stared at the gun.

"On the ground." He said. Claire did as she was told. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't want to die, not with Shane mad, or with her friends worried. But, no, she was alone. _Shane, please help!_ She thought hopelessly. She felt weight on her back and a cold sharp object at her throat. A knife…

She sent up a prayer and then she heard footsteps approaching her rapidly. "Claire!" yelled a boy. Her eyes snapped open. Shane! She turned her head slightly and saw Shane run up to her, then stop. He glared, his eyes shining with rage, muscles twitching with the urge to knock Jason into Oblivion and beyond. _**(To Skyrim!:D) **_"Jason, get off Claire!" he growled. Jason laughed, a harsh, dry sound. "No way, man. She's too good of a ride to pass up." Claire felt her sick. Anything that has Jason touching her in a way Shane should only do made her want to vomit. Shane growled more and pulled out a gun also. _What is with guys and guns? _But a part of her felt hot seeing Shane with a gun. "Get up." He said, walking to them slowly. _Wow, years of paying war games really paid off. _Suddenly Jason shot up and disappeared in the darkness. _Did he just… use a portal?_

Claire didn't have time to adjust to that thought. Shane dropped his gun and ran to Claire and enveloped her in a hug. "Oh God Claire I'm so sorry!" he breathed into her hair, then pulled back to examine if she had any cuts. Then she started crying. He held her close. "Oh God Shane I'm so so sorry for scaring you like that! I promise I won't ever run away I swear! Please forgive me." She sobbed into his chest. He rocked her back and forth. "Shh shh, its okay Claire, you don't have to apologize." Shane whispered into her hair, eyes closed. After a while, they got up as Eve's car pulled up. She didn't ask any questions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XxXoOo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Claire took a shower and put on a pair of sweats and an over sized band shirt Shane gave away to her. Her door opened and Shane came in. "Want to come to my room tonight?" he asked her quietly. Claire's heart skipped a beat as she nodded. He smiled a little and held her hand as they snuck to his room, praying not to get caught by Michael or Eve.

In his room, Claire sat on her bed as he locked his door. Claire noticed a packet of Trojan condoms sticking out of his drawers. He sat next to her. "Claire, are you alright? I was so scared when I saw you with Jason." He said softly stroking my hair. His dark brown eyes were filled with worry and… something else.

Claire nodded, mesmerized by his touch. He pulled her into a big hug and she immediately leaned into him, arms around his waist. "I will always protect you, Claire, you know that. I will always be around to make you laugh, to make you feel good." A part of me thought, _Make me feel good now._ But the nerdy part noticed something…

"Shane, why are you telling me this now?" I said, pulling back and looking into his eyes, confused. His eyes showed surprise and then guilt.

Busted.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to those of you who got the Oblivion to Skyrim joke, I worked hard on it. O.o Fus Ro Dah. Review please! I need four to start the next chapter. ~~~~~~~~~Anju Uchiha<strong>


	15. Truth

Claire thought the worst. _Oh god no is he breaking up with me?_

Shane had a completely different thing on his mind. He held her hand and pulled her close to him. "Claire, my dad's coming back to Morganville. And he- he expects me to help him take down the vamps." He said quietly.

Claire's eyes widened. She knew how Shane's father, Frank Collins, was. When he comes back, he's going to make a huge impact on eeryone. Chaos, is bound to happen.

"Shane, your not going to-" Claire whispered, but Shane shook his head. "No Claire. When I first came here, I was completely on board with what he said. But now since I have something to loose…" he trailed off as he held her tightly against him, as if she would leave.

Claire held on to him in the same manner, and then they kissed. It was sweet, sad, promising.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~Happy Valentines Day! Here is a little treat from Me to You! Anju~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shane<strong>

_I held the box of chocolates in my hand, and a small ring. I'm not proposing to her or anything, but it was Alyssa's little ring, and I want Claire to have it. I know there is a future for me and Claire. I heard a jingle of keys downstairs and heard the door open* "Michael? Eve? Shane?" I heard Claire call. I winced. She just had to say my name last._

"_Upstairs!" I called down. I heard her approach and open my door. "Where are you- are you in my room?" she exclaimed and opened hers. I sat on her bed with a awkward grin. "Sorta." Claire laughed and saw the chocolates. "Awww Shane! That's so thoughtful!" Claire said, dropping her backpack and sitting next to me. I smiled at her and held the chocolates out of reach. "Battle me for it." I said slyly. _

_She did, and since I was stronger, I ended up on top, but it was hard because we were laughing so much. I stared down at her beautiful face. I do see myself with her, for a long time. I forget all the bad things when I am with her, all I see is my dream I had with her… her… body…_

_My eyes roamed down and I saw she had on a shirt with buttons and jeans that I can easily get -or rip- off. "Shane… stop staring at me like I'm dessert…." Claire mumbled. I snapped out of it. "Sorry Claire." I rolled off of her and handed her the chocolate. She took it and set it aside. I took out the small box. Claire gasped a little._

"_Shane, you aren't-" I shook my head. "God no Claire, I'm not stupid. We haven't even had sex yet- sorry." I said when she turned red, "I wanted you to have this. It was Alyssa's." I took out the ring and took her hand. "I only want you to wear this. Please take it, Claire." I put the ring on her finger. Claire smiled a little and kissed me sweetly. "Of course, Shane."_

"_**Claire… I love you. Will you be my Valentine?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No that did not happen in the actual story, just a little something to make you all saw awwwh and possibly hate me xD On to the actual story.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Claire thought about it that night, in Shane's arms. They haven't had sex yet, even if she really wanted to. Like Eve said, she had to admit that was kind of hot. Shane's father is coming back... what if he uses Claire as a hostage? She's an importaint person to the Founder. She stared at her bracelete. The thought of Frank made her scared. She saw how he was when he was drunk. No doubt he uses Alyssa's death against him...<p>

Claire fell asleep. The whole town was silent, despite the fact that motercycle engines were loud as it entered Morganville...

* * *

><p><strong>I demand ideas before I go on! Sorry if I make cliffhangers, but I can't help it! Dx My mind goes blank on how to start it... PM me and your idea could be used! Thank you, <em>mikichan15 <em>you ish awesome! :D**


	16. Frank

**Claire's Nightmare**

* * *

><p><em>I was under some vampire's control.. as if by magic. But magic doesn't exist, does it? He looked old, even for a vampire. "Bishop," I said quietly, as if I knew him, "It… It's my birthday today; can't I see him, just once? I did everything you asked of me." I trailed off as he stared at me with hard, cruel eyes. Michael was behind him, face blank as a mask. He tried to control himself, but his eyes read, "I'm so sorry, Claire." Bishop sighed. "If you will just stop bugging me." He snapped his fingers and Myrnin, in flip-flops (wtf?) escorted me to the cage Shane was being held.<em>

_He was sitting on a cot, reading a book (wow for the first time) and he looked up. He immediately jumped off and collapsed against the bars, his eyes filled with a burning intensity. I ran and collapsed on the other side of the cages. Somehow, it felt like our last time seeing each other. Forever._

* * *

><p>Claire sat up gasping for breath. The sun was streaming in through the windows, and Shane was still asleep. <em>Oh dear sweet Jesus,<em> Claire thought as she looked at him. He was shirtless, and his jeans were… well, kicked off. He was in his black boxers and even those were riding low. Claire felt light headed from seeing so much exposed skin. Then his eyes slowly opened and he grinned. "Morning. Man, isn't it cold?" he saw how he was dressed. "Oh, shit." he immediately tossed the covers over himself, snapping Claire out of her daze. "Heh, sorry, Claire." He said, and Claire managed a smile. "I was enjoying the view." She said. _Oh my god what made me say that? _

He grinned. Then they heard crashes outside and screams. Shane jumped off from the bed and checked out the window. Claire peeked over his shoulder. There were bikers tossing bottles lit with fire into the streets. As soon as the glass broke, there was an explosion. Oh no… Shane backed her up and closed the curtain. "Get dressed. Those are Frank's guys. Get Michael and Eve." Claire threw on her jeans and shirt, and made a complete sweep of the house. Michael was here, she could tell by the draft. Eve was nowhere to be found. "Eve!" Claire called out, only getting silence in return. Shane came down the stairs, dressed in his jeans and a random clean shirt.

"Today is Saturday. She doesn't have work. Where the hell is she?" he took out his cell and dialed her number. "Eve? Look, you have to come back- NO!" Shane's eyes widened and he dropped the phone as if it burned him.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane<strong>

The phone rang and finally she picked up. "Eve? Look, you have to come back- NO!" I gasped as I heard Frank's voice come through. "Sorry son, she is a little tied up right now." I dropped the phone in horror. Claire picked it up. "Eve-" I lunged for it but being a skinny quick girl, she ducked. "Oh my god- FRANK YOU JACKASS LET EVE GO!" Claire yelled. I blinked in shock. Wow. She looked ready to rip the phone apart. She kept ducking as I made a grab for her, and she said, "Fine. Where are you?" a few moments later, she hung up. "She's at a broken down tire plant not far from here." She said quietly, handing me my phone. I took it and tossed it on the couch. "Claire, what did Frank tell you?" I demanded softly. I took her in my arms. "Eve is fine, they didn't touch her. But… they know I am under Amelie's protection. They need to ask me some things." I shook my head. "No, NO Claire!" I said as she met my eyes with determination. She kissed me, and for some reason, I got lost in it. Then my world went dark.

* * *

><p>I woke up on the ground and my head hurt like a bitch! Wait- no… I looked around. "Claire!" I called out, getting to my feet. Silence. Did she knock me out? I looked on the ground and saw a empty syringe on the ground. Oh, that's just cruel. I picked up my hone and replayed the conversation I recorded. It's a habit, record my conversations and make fun of it later.<p>

"_Broken down tire plant, you know where. You little Goth friend is fine, but not for long. Hurry up." _I heard Frank's voice say through the speaker. I wasted no time; I ran as fast as I could. Slowing to the stop at the barbed wire gate, I panted and looked at the entrance only a few yards away. It was pitch black, but Claire was in there, so was Eve. I climbed the gate and jumped over landing with awesome ninja style and running in the door. "Where are the vamps held?" I heard Frank demand. There was a sigh of, "They are everywhere, okay? Stop being lazy and look for yourself." Claire sounded scared. I slowed to a walk, and silently approached from the shadows. I tried to ignore the fact I was acting like a vampire. "I know you're lying, now tell me!" "Maybe she needs a certain type of convincing, Frank." said a biker, who took a step to Claire. Claire, such a brave little thing, gave him a glare that stopped him in his tracks. Eve was unconscious on the ground, but other than that she looked fine. Claire bent down and tossed Eve over her shoulder. Her legs trembled from the weight slightly. "I told you all I know. Now excuse me."

Frank grabbed her arm as she walked past him. "Wait. Where is my son?" I stepped into the light, glaring at him. "Let her go, asshole." I said through gritted teeth. Rage boiled in me, and I was ready to let it loose on any of these jerks.

* * *

><p><strong>Augh so sorry I haven't updated! Please forgive me! As my apology, you can send me an idea you want and I will write it. Review please! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Anju Uchiha<strong>


	17. I Love You!

**This is my last chapter. If you want a sequel, mail me.**

* * *

><p>Frank smirked. "I sent you here, to get the vampire's location. You did well, banging this one." His grip tightened on her arm. I know there will be bruises there later. Claire blinked, gasped a little and looked at me. "Please tell me he is lying, Shane."<p>

I took a step to her. "Of course he is, Claire. I would never hurt you. You know that." I said quietly. She believed me. She knows I would rather kiss Monica than hurt her. "Now, let go of her, Frank. Do whatever you want to this town, I don't care. Just _let her go_." I said. Frank shook his head and let her go a little too roughly, pushing her to me. I caught her as she almost fell. I took Eve from her and held her bridal style. "You will change your mind, son." Frank said, rounding up his guys, his back to me. I was still on my guard, in case he decided to be an idiot and shoot me or something.

Claire tugged on my shirt until we were outside. She threw her arms around me, and sort of Eve, and said as fast as she could, "Oh my god Shane I'm so sorry I had to go get Eve it was the only way, you have to understand!" she got out in a rush. I smiled a little at her, too happy knowing she was safe. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. Well, a little, considering I don't like shots." I gave her a stern look and she looked down. "Where is Eve's car?" I asked. She pointed to the corner and there was Eve car, shiny in the sun.

I drove in silence, Claire in the backseat trying to see if Eve was ever going to wake up. "Claire," I began, but sighed. How was I going to tell her this? "Claire, I like you, a lot, and I don't care if you work for vampires. But I hate it when you try to be brave and get into trouble." I said quietly. I heard a small smile in Claire's voice. "Leave that to you, right?" I smirked. "Mhm." Claire snorted. "Men."

* * *

><p>Eve woke up later that day, but she didn't remember anything. Which was odd, I mean, you never forget an encounter with Frank. Ever. I mean, he is fucking scary!<p>

Claire was in the kitchen making spaghetti when Michael came down. "Where the hell were you?" I asked, pausing my Xbox game in the middle of being bitten by a zombie. "I was out trying to see if the schools were okay, I got back you guys were gone and I fell asleep in my room." Said Michael, a little too smoothly.

"Uh huh…" I said quietly, my brain set into motion. Okay, that is a lie, no doubt. But why?

They ate in silence and suddenly Claire's head snapped up and she turned on the TV. "- The culprits were identified as Frank Collins, Andrew Stowen, and James Foutier. They have escaped the police's custody, but are suspected to be traveling in the sewers. All citizens are asked to not go outside, in case there is another riot or shootout of any kind." Said the news lady, completely serious and bland. "Well, that sucks." Said Eve, "I needed to do grocery shopping." Claire was looking at her plate in silence. "Claire? You okay?" I asked quietly. Claire shook her head.

"I'm fine. Just… a lot happened today, you know?" she said weakly, summing up a grin. I laid my hand on her knee under the table. I stared at her warmly. "You sure?" I asked softly. She nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>After dinner and a small contest with me and Mikey between video games on who does dishes, I got a little bored. I took out Michael guitar and began strumming it like a dumbass. "Dude, seriously?" Michael said, trying to get his guitars out of my grip. "Please bro," I smirked, jumping on the couch, "If I got blonde hair, people would think I was you playing this thing!" Eve and Claire were against the wall looking at us like we were total dumbasses. In a way, we were, I was running from room to room strumming his stupid guitar and Michael was throwing pans at me for scratching it. Claire shook her head, "Just another night in the Glass House… I'm going to go study."<p>

As she walked up the stairs, I called up to her, "Hey, I need help in physics, wanna be my lab partner?" I laughed as she looked back, turning a shade of pink.

**God I… **_**love her.**_

* * *

><p>That night, I took out the small silver necklace. "Claire, I want you to have something." I said, sitting next to her on my bed. She sat up. "Shane, what-"I handed her the small box. "It should protect you, if I'm not around to, you know, protect you. It's silver." I said quietly as she stared at the necklace in wonder and took it out. "Shane, it's… beautiful." She breathed out. She put it back in and held it out to me. "But, I can't take it-"I kissed her softly. "It's yours now. Here," I took it out and unclasped the little thing and put it on Claire. It fit her perfectly, the cross resting in the small dip of her breasts that the shirt covered.<p>

I smiled at her as she looked at me. Her sweet innocent eyes…

"Claire," I began. Downstairs, I could hear Michael strumming his guitar to a song that he wrote. It was soft, and sweet. (**listen to 15 Fathoms, Counting by BMTH**) "Shane?" she asked as I stared at her, lost in how I was going to tell her.

"Right, sorry." I chuckled a little. "Claire, I wanted to tell you this for a long time… I… I love you."

Her eyes widened. I saw joy, happiness flicker in her eyes.

"Shane… I love you too. I always will."

Our lips met in perfect synchronization, and I knew, that we were meant to be this way…

Nothing will come between us.

Not even vampires.

Or crazy lunatics.

Or a zombie apocalypse.

Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. Claire and Shane, together. I enjoyed writing this story, a lot, and kind of sad that I finished it. I might write a new one... Sayonara, I guess~~~~~~~Anju Uchiha<strong>


End file.
